Jared James
Jared James is a wrestler in Connecticut Forum Wrestling and Simcoe County Championship Wrestling , where in CFW he is the longest reigning CFW CT Heritage Champion. He stepped onto the scene in 2007 and has been considered a top young talent over the years. He was trained by former EICW Heavyweight Champion Shawn Jackson and his brother Dan Jackson. Early Life Adam Babinat was born November 15, 1985 in Waterloo, Iowa to his parents Ron & Lori Babinat. He lived pretty well off lifestyle, his father a veteran factory worker and his mother a state employee. Young Adam never fully became interested into wrestling until around the age of twelve, when his cousin Johnny showed him his first WWF program. At the age of 14 he attended his first wrestling event and knew then that, despite his exceptional academic performance, wrestling was his desired profession. He didn't begin training until the age of 17 though, when then EICW Champion Shawn Jackson approached him during a high school wrestling meet in which Adam was simply in attendance to. The Hardcore Legend saw an interesting trait about the then 17 year old, and asked him if he would like to train with Shawn. Babinat then began training with Jackson under the alias Jared James, which ended 2 years later at the age of 19. It was after this that Adam began his quest to obtain a college degree, enrolling at the University of Iowa with a dual major of Journalism and Psychology. Career CFW Career (2007-2008) Jared James (Adam Babinat) signed an open contract in 2007 with big time wrestling promotion, Connecticut Forum Wrestling, and put his college dreams on hold. While he was hired in February, in didn't debut until May 2nd because the company went on a hiatus for a few months due to management issues.. His first match in wrestling, against former CFW European Champion Nick Copani, was a loss and a motivator for James to improve. After a couple more losses, two for the CFW World Tag Titles, he was continually given more chances to shine. Then on June 21, 2007 he won his first match and first title in his career, defeating then Connecticut Heritage Champion John Tolly just a week after Tolly won the title. After winning his first match James vastly improved. He was receiving vast amounts of praise from veteran members of the CFW roster, and was considered an upcoming star. He retained his CT Heritage Title twice against John Tolly and was the 28th eliminated from the CFW Rumble at CFW: Revenge after entering in at #21. At Wrestlefest VII, Jared and partner Johnny Holliday were able to beat the New Era for the CFW World Tag Team titles. That same night Jared was able to beat former partner and friend Jake Durnin to retain his CFW CT Championship. After the event, the duo of The Revolution were the fourth pick for the PTSN brand. He later qualified for CFW's Ruler of the Ring tournament (with a real injury) and was set to face off against Fred Debonair in the first round, a match in which he lost. On September 21st, James officially became the longest reiging CT Champion (holding the belt for over 3 months) but lost the title only weeks later to Destiny Summers. After a rough skit and a brief feud with Wraith, at a special edition Jared James beat Wraith but lost the World Tag Team Championship to The Highrollers. Soon after taking a leave of abscene, CFW closed down. Within a month though CFW CEO and President, Todd Vickers, declared that CFW would in fact remain open for business. CFW returned late November 2007 to a great response. Jared himself lost a singles match due to a dusty finish agaisnt Deuce Spade. He also was among the final five in the battle royal to crown two new #1 Contenders for the World Title. Then, he did something nobody expected, which was received a shot at the CFW World Championship against CFW Hall of Famer Jonny V. He ultimately lost, which led to his hiatus which lasted about a month or two. Upon his return to CFW though, the company folded causing Jared to go back into another hiatus. Post CFW/Extended Hiatus (May 2008-April 2009) After the closing of CFW, James had decided that it was best for him to take some time off from wrestling. He successfully transferred his credits from the University of Iowa to the University of New Hampshire and was successfully able to graduate with both of his degrees. He also became extremely focused with business ventures in his hometown in Waterloo, Iowa. He opened a small regional chain of gyms and fitness centers in Northeast Iowa, called James Fitness. He also started a rock band called Darth Penguin, where he began off as the bassist and back-up vocals to his then wife Katherine Harrow. He even acquired his teaching license and began teaching at a local Des Moines high school, leaving his businesses in the hands of his sister, Ashley Babinat. In February of 2009, CFW announced a reunion show for sometime in the early summer of 2009, where the entire group of The Revolution (which Jared had formed during his first run in CFW) would be returning to much sucess. Return to CFW (June 2009-August 2009) On June 30, 2009, The Revolution made their return to CFW and professional wrestling at Supercard IX: Reunion. The duo was scheduled to face off against John Tolly and Iceman, both former foes of Jared. Iceman ended up walking away from the match and The Revolution beated John Tolly decisively. The duo continued onward in CFW for a span of three months, with Jared competing for an array of different singles titles and both competing for the CFW World Tag Team Championship. Unexpectedly though, all three of the members asked for their release from the wrestling promotion in what was thought to be originally Jared James' retirement from wrestling. Retirement from Wrestling (August 2009-February 2010) He returned to Waterloo, Iowa in order to get back together with his band and continue onward with his businesses. He became extremely successful in his region and decided to expand down towards Southeast and Central Iowa in order to increase profits. The move to the Des Moines area, the current headquarters of the operation, ended up being a great idea and James Fitness was renamed Outsider Fitness. With this name change, and some changes to the structure of the company, Outsider Fitness is worth 3.5 million dollars. His band, Darth Penguin, never really got off during Jared's retirement but was able to play a couple gigs throughout the Waterloo/Cedar Falls area. CFW Return (February 2010-Present) On February 5th, 2010 Jared James announced that he was contemplating a return to CFW in a limited role. From his Waterloo home, Jared announced that he was considering a return after a new found interest in reviving a career that many said ended too soon. Discussion began and ended on February 5, 2010 when CFW Owner & Chariman Todd Vickers and Mr. James agreed on a contract. On 2/10/10, Jared James made his return to CFW television by being interviewed on PTWN. On that very same episode, Jared showed his alliance to Hollywood, BartMan, and Levinator in the upcoming Hell on Earth match for the PPV of the same name. Jared competed, and had a strong showing in a victory. After his victory at HoE, Jared was entered in a Round Robin Tournament for the CT Heritage title enroute to claiming his second Connecticut Heritage Championship at Gauntlet for the Gold by beating Derek Baldwin. At that same event he was attacked by a man who had been stalking him for the past month, The Messenger. Over a period of a couple weeks, things began to escalate between The Messenger and James. Things finally came to a head at Vertigo 2.2, when the duo finally had a face to face confrontation that resulted in James being viciously attacked and challenged by his foe. At Vertigo 2.3 Derek Baldwin announced that he would be forming an alliance with Jared James, a group the duo dubbed The People's Resistance. At Vertigo 2.4, Jared's longtime friend Shawn Jackson was added into the mix, but that did little to prevent Tyler Straven from interfering at WrestleFest X, where The Messenger defeated Jared via interference. The feud between Jared James and The Messenger escalated though, when a six-man tag team match was scheduled for the CFW World Tag Team titles and the CFW Connecticut Heritage title. These match those was modified after The Messenger brutally attacked Jared the week before the bout was schedule to take place, and ultimately The People's Resistance was forced to disband after The Exiled lost the match. The feud continue to escalate at Absolute Rule, where Jared finally defeated The Messenger to advance to the semi-finals to face off against eventual Ruler of the Ring winner Terry Marvin. The Messenger, however, wesealed his way back into the tournament and ended up losing in the finals due to Jared James. After continuing there back and forth for the next few weeks, Jared's feud with The Messenger came to a conclusion in an Iron Man match at CFW's At All Costs. In this match, after meeting The Messenger with a tie at five points a piece at the end of the sixty minutes, Jared James was able to defeat The Messenger via submission in overtime. RoughKut Invitational (June 2010) In mid-May of 2010, Jared James was contacted by RoughKut Industries. This invitation turned out to be, in fact, an invitation to participate in the sixth edition of RoughKut Industries's RoughKut Invitational. Without hesitation, a young Jared James pounced at the opportunity to participant in this tournament as a representative for Connecticut Forum Wrestling. On June 13th, the tournament bracket was released to the participants and to the general public. It was with this that Jared James discovered he was a 13-seed in the thirty-four man tournament, and would facing off against fifth-seed Engel Harlequin. In a shocking turn of events though, Jared James walked out victorious and advanced to the second round of the tournament, facing off against Jamie Starks. But that was where Jared's success ended, as Jamie Stark ended up beating him in the second round. Ring of Pride Career (July 2010-September 2010) On June 29, 2010 Jared James and his cousin Johnny Holliday signed contracts in order to bring The Revolution to Ring of Pride Wrestling. There first match, which was scheduled for July 25th at Out for Blood: Revenge is a Bitch!, is a tag team match-up against The Original Showstoppers. The bout, a fast pace match, saw The Revolution make a triumphant return to the business and The Revolution were quick to follow up their debut by defeating Shadow and Paige for the Ring of Pride Tag Team Championship. After splitting there next two matches, The Revolution are set to make their only title defense against the Children of the Night at their second Out for Blood event. SCCW Career (September 2010-Present) On September 5th, 2010 Jared James and SCCW Owner Jim Diamond came to terms on a deal that would officially bring both Jared James and Paddy Connors to SCCW, based in Barrie, Ontario in Canada. Jared Jame is scheduled to make his SCCW debut on September 13th at Monday Night Aggression 59. The match, which was a triple threat dark match, saw Jared walk out victorious against two other newcomers. Personal Life On November 15, 2008, Katherine Harrow and James got married in James' hometown of Waterloo, Iowa. On January 8th, 2010 the couple officially announced that they would be divorcing as Jared was no longer happy with his wife's constant cheating and obsessive gambling problem. As of February 2010 it has been reported that Jared is seeing an old college friend, Taylor Harris. Business Endeavors Jared James has been very active in the business world, especially since his completion of college. He has started a successful, multi-million dollar fitness center but other than that his success ends there. Throughout Jared James' live he has tried to run three wrestling promotions: Sadistic Championship Wrestling, Men of Steel Wrestling, and Iowa Glory School of Wrestling. All three have been started up, and all three have failed miserably. Jared himself has wrestled in them, and won titles. He does not, though, recognize those titles. Education Jared James is an extremely underrated intellectual. He graduated from Waterloo East High School as Valedictorian. He went from there to the University of Iowa, but halting his degrees in order to pursue wrestling. During the hiatus of 2008 Jared was able to transfer his credits to the Unversity of New Hampshire and gradutated in 2008 with Bachelors Degrees in Journalism and Psychology. Currently, Jared James is looking to receive his Masters Degree in English from the University of New Hampshire. In Wrestling Finishers and Signature Moves *''The Hawk Drop '(Rocker Dropper) *The Dagger/The Underground '(Swinging Neckbreaker)'' *''I-35 Drive '(Moonlight Drive) *Cedar River Leglock '(Figure-Four Leglock)'' *''Sling-Shot Suplex (Suplex off the ropes)'' *''Hawkeye/Revolution Slam (Powerslam)'' Nicknames *The Outsider *The Modern Messiah *The People's Voice *Mr. CFW *CFW's Iron Man Theme Songs *'"Chelsea Dagger" by The Fratellis' *"Fat Lip" by Sum 41 *"Sink Into Me" by Taking Back Sunday Revolution's RoP Theme *"Uprising" by Muse People's Resistance Theme *"BYOB" by System of Down *"Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce *"Liberate" by Disturbed Managers *'Paddy Connors' *Katherine Harrow Factions *'The Forum Horsemen (w/ Terry Marvin, BartMan, and Tommy Phoenix)' *The Revolution (w/ Johnny Holliday) *The People's Resistance (w/ Derek Baldwin & Shawn Jackson) *The Revolutionaries (w/ Jake Durnin) Title History/Accomplishments Connecticut Forum Wrestling *'2x CFW CT Heritage Champion (Longest Reigning)' *'2x CFW World Tag Team Champion (w/ Johnny Holliday)' *'2010 Hell on Earth Winner' *'2000-2009 CFW All-Decade CT Heritage Champion (Unanimious Decision)' Ring of Pride *'1x RoP Tag Team Champion (w/ Johnny Holliday)' *'First Ever Ring of Pride Tag Team Champion' Afrika Honor Wrestling *'Afrika Honor Wrestling Founder and President' *'1x AHW 24/7 Champion' 'RoughKut Invitational' VI *'Advanced to the Second Round (by defeating Engel Harlequin)'